This invention relates to an autonomous fly and forget missile and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a naval harrassment missile designed for launching aboard a ship and designed to search a wide area for targets and upon detecting a suitable target provide data to other missiles for guiding the missiles to the target.
A number of attempts have been made to permit the acquisition, harassment, observation and attack of naval vessels while at sea. Direct attack by aircraft has been successful, however, air defense techniques such as ground-to-air missiles and, in the future, lasers, together with air-to-air defense methods make direct attack costly. Long range artillery has the disadvantage in that effectiveness depends on an observer to direct effective fire. High speed naval attack missiles have been effective, however, their range is limited and requires that the target be acquired prior to launch. Torpedoes have classically been effective, however, range is limited.
Heretofore, there have been various types of drone type missiles, aircraft guidance systems and the like described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,894 to Schnabele et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,465 to Bedford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,953 to Allan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,194 to Cammin-Christy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,072 to Herrmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,352 to Saholt, U.S. Pat. No 3,721,410 to Anspacher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,466 to Evers-Euterneck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,537 to Kearns et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,487 to Eichweber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,012 to Cowart et al.
None of the above mentioned patents specifically provide means for sensor data to be processed on board the missile enabling complete autonomous operation with the missile coordinating between other missiles for multiple intercept of a target.